Trivial Pursuit, CSI Style
by amaXdear
Summary: Dammit, Grissom! This is SO the last time we are playing this game!" The CSIs get bored and play Trivial Pursuit. Very, very, very mild GSR, nothing worse that pre-season 6. Slight language. Fans of Grease the musical should totally check this out.


"What name does the cosmetics industry use for the greasy yellow substance found in wool?"

"Lanolin."

"What Canadian city boasts the world's richest rodeo that was first staged in 1912?"

"Calgary."

"What is the most populous country on the African continent?"

"Nigeria."

"What Native American group has in its language the word "iditarod," meaning "a distant or far-off place," but also the name of an annual Great Sled Race in Alaska?"

"Athabaskan Indian."

"What note is the highest string of a violin usually tuned to?"

"E."

"Dammit, Grissom!" Greg finally exploded. "This is _so_ the last time we are playing this game!"

The other CSIs, though they remained silent, privately agreed. The district attorney was supposed to be there so they could go over a recent mass murder, but he was late. Greg, being an Eagle Scout, was prepared for such an incident and brought Trivial Pursuit. They were all smart people, so Greg had three pieces of a pie--Green (science), blue (geography) and pink (entertainment). Sara had purple (art and literature), green (science), yellow (history) and blue (geography). Catherine had pink (entertainment) and green (science). Nick had orange (sports) and green (science). Warrick had science.

And Grissom, who had been the last one to take a turn and had never stopped answering questions, had all six pieces and was waiting on one last question to win the whole damn game. Sara sighed and plucked a pink card from the holder. She groaned.

"Oh come on, this is too easy…" She sighed. "What's the movie if John Travolta is Danny and Olivia Newton-John is Sandy?" she asked in a dead voice.

The CSI team groaned in unison, and Greg's head hit the table. Grissom blinked.

"I … don't know."

They all looked at him, mouths open.

"You're joking," Greg whispered. "We're one of a kind like dip da dip da dip do whap de dobby do?" Grissom looked at him like he had just sprouted a few more heads. "Our names are signed boogedy boogedy boogedy boogedy shooby do wap shoo bop, ghang chang changity chang shoo bop we'll always be like one, wa-wa-wa-one?"

"It turned colder, that's where it ends, so I told her we'd still be friends?" Catherine offered. "Then we made our true love vow …Wonder what she's doin' now?" Grissom looked fairly shocked, as if these words meant that Catherine was a lesbian--he never suspected. "Summer dreams ripped at the seams, but oh, those summer nights!"

Warrick, a truly musical man, tried next. "Your story's sad to tell, a teenage ne'er-do-well. Most mixed up non-delinquent on the block. Your future's so unclear now, what's left of your career now?" Grissom started violently. What was wrong with his career? "Can't even get a trade-in on your smile. Beauty school drop-out, no graduation day for you. Beauty school drop-out, missed your midterms, and flunked shampoo."

"You're the one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey. The one that I want (you are the one I want), ooh ooh ooh, honey," Nick declared suddenly, with Greg adopting a high falsetto and offering background vocals. _What was with them_? Grissom wondered. When had Greg and Nick developed that incredible fondness for nonsense syllables and repetition? "The one I need (the one I need), oh yes indeed (yes indeed)!"

Sara, though she knew it was hopeless, tried to jog his memory with the touching lyrics she always related too. Maybe that would finally give the old idiot a clue about more than the damn game. "Guess mine is not the first heart broken--my eyes are not the first to cry. I'm not the first to know there's just no gettin' over you. Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around and wait for you. But baby can't you see, there's nothin' else for me to do? I'm hopelessly devoted to you, but now there's nowhere to hide, since you pushed my love aside. I'm not in my head, hopelessly devoted to you."

Grissom's eyes grew wide, and he seemed about to speak, staring at Sara, when Greg finally exploded.

"**IT'S GREASE****, YOU IDIOT**!"

"It's … what?"

The non-lovestruck CSI's all groaned yet again, and there were four thunks as heads hit the table.

"This is so the last time we are playing this game."

**

* * *

**

Tee-hee… My sister has become obsessed with Grease recently, and since my family's been playing Trivial Pursuit for like a week and a half… these are all real questions, btw. I stole them when this crazy idea popped into my head, because I missed this really tough science question about bugs and thought "I bet Grissom would know it" and then my sister got the Grease question and we were all like "Who

_**couldn't**_** get that question?" Naturally, A plus B equaled C. A bientot!**

**Ama.**


End file.
